


Baby Boy

by IDontClaimThem



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:57:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDontClaimThem/pseuds/IDontClaimThem
Summary: Shane's secret gets spread around the school, Ian comfort Shane and let's him in on a secret of his own.





	Baby Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Re-upload

Shane was always known around the school as a stoic man, with hardly any information known about him. He was practically an enigma at this point. The cool, mysterious, British member of the Normal Boots Club. It seemed almost everyone fell for it. The club knew, including Hana who was now in the club and dating PBG who knew a lot about Shane, and how to make him shut up when he went on a rant about her and her pink hair, how it made her dangerous or whatever else he could say. It wasn't so bad now. Shane had gotten used to having Hana around, no longer afraid that she would hurt him, in fact he would even consider calling her a good friend, but let's not push it yet.

Mai was never fooled by Shane. She knew Shane was just as fragile as the next person, maybe even more since he was hiding his emotions. Shane was wary about Mai from the start, knowing she knew too much, and so he tried to stay on her good side, ever since she told him off for being mean about Hana.

Mai would never spread any of the information she had found out about Shane. She did, however, have that information written down.

'Shane Gill

-Misses England. A lot. More than he will ever let down.

\- Thinks digestives are fucking awful. Would be murdered by the British if they found out. Probably.

\- Has cried himself to sleep thinking of England.

\- He and Jirard cuddle sometimes when Shane is homesick.

\- Is in some secret British club with Caddy.

\- Records himself saying facts about video games, then listens to them when sleeping.

\- Sucks his thumb in his sleep.

\- Dusts Jirard's Itty Bitty Kitties, and pets them.

\- Seems to not be that interested in dating. Hasn't had a girlfriend in two years. Looks at Jon a lot. *not so much anymore, but I suspect he might play for the other team, or both.'

Okay, so they weren't the most interesting facts in the world but Mai couldn't get anything better, and her attention was primarily focused on Jared, especially know that they had gotten closer. Though she stopped with making the lists, and tried to be less obsessive. At least she had some blackmail if Shane ever said anything bad about Hana again.

Mai was the only person other than the other club members that knew about Shane's thumb sucking thing, and although she never said anything about it, it was spreading around the school, and it was Mai's fault, technically.

Shane was used to being in the background. People left him alone. He wasn't as open as the other club members, and didn't deem himself that interesting compared to his friends. So, when all eyes were on him in class and as people snickered at him as he walked through the hallways he was curious. At lunch, Shane could see people looking at him as they whispered and giggled.

"What's going on?" Shane questioned, seeing that his friends were looking at Shane sheepishly, some of them even looked a little scared, as if they were expecting him to lash out.

No one wanted to answer. Hana blushed and stammered, PBG opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish, Jon looked away, pretending that he hadn't heard anything, Shane almost laughed when he started whistling. Jirard let out nervous laughs between Hana like stammers. Satch played with his glasses as if he was trying to figure out the best way to tell Shane what was going on. Jared blushed, he wasn't even looking at Shane, instead looking past him at all the people laughing. Paul, Nick and Josh were quiet for once which was worrying, and Mai, well she just looked guilty.

Shane didn't need to wait for any of them to compose themselves to find out what was going on. He heard Mimi's shriek of a laugh directed at him. She then stuck her thumb in her mouth and a lot of people at different tables did the same.

Shane was mortified.

"Shane I am so sorry, Mimi stole my notebook! I know I shouldn't have had that kind of stuff written down I've gotten rid of all of it I promise!" Mai apologised, tears in her eyes. She felt horrible and wished that she could just behave like a normal person.

Shane shook his head, and muttered that it was fine. He knew Mai didn't mean any harm; it wasn't her fault.

Still, Shane needed to leave. Having Everyone staring at him was unnerving. No one went after him. Mai tried to but Jared stopped her, knowing that Shane needed to be alone.

No one was at the tree at the end of the field luckily. Shane would have gone to his dorm room but people knew where that was and he didn't want to have people heckling him from outside his door.

He took of his club jacket and sat on it, not because he cared if the grass was wet or anything, but it made him a little less recognisable.

This whole situation wasn't really a big deal, Shane knew it wasn't and soon this would go away but it did bother him right now and no rational part of his brain could convince him that things would get better. Sighing, Shane rested his head on his knees, waiting until next lesson started although he wasn't sure he would even go.

"Hey man." A voice broke Shane from his thoughts. It was Ian. The pair didn't really talk that often due to their friends being a lot more talkative as well as louder, but they got on well, understanding each other.

"Hey," Shane replied not removing his head from resting on his legs. He sounded dead inside, however this was normal.

The pair sat in silence, Ian wasn't really good at comforting people and Shane didn't really have much to say. What's done was done.

Ian did eventually break the silence, spooking Shane when the quiet atmosphere was disrupted. 

"It's not as bad as you think... I mean, well it might be but it will go away. You're popular, people like you and it will ease up because of that. Even if they don't you have the rest of the Normal Boots guys, and Hidden Block. The other guys may tease but they don't mean it and won't say anything if it genuinely upsets you.

Shane looked up at Ian who smiled at him. He hadn't seen Ian smile that often, but it was nice. Shane smiled back, already feeling a little better.

"Thank you," Shane could feel himself blushing and wanted to hid but there was not where he could go. He'd never really noticed how cute Ian was. Shane had only really dated one person, and that ended terribly so maybe he pushed down any romantic feelings he had but there was something about sitting here, talking with Ian that felt safe and Shane allowed himself to feel whatever he wanted to feel.

"It's no problem, I understand what it's like to have people saying shit about you."

Ian's voice suddenly dropped, taking on an upset tone and Shane was confused. He knew that people at school took the Hidden Block club a lot less seriously and were slightly afraid of Ian but Shane didn't think that either of those things really bothered him.

Ian saw the confusion on Shane's face and let out a sad laugh.

"Oh yeah, you weren't here when that happened." Ian shrugged, obviously he wasn't planning on continuing and normally Shane wouldn't pry but he wanted to get to know Ian better.

"When what happened?"

Ian was quiet for a moment, contemplating whether or not to tell Shane. He wasn't embarrassed or ashamed, but his first year at Asagao was probably one of the worst years of his life. Ian decided that they were already having a heart to heart or whatever and it wouldn't hurt to tell Shane.

"When some people found out I was gay they didn't take it that well. I got beat up a few times, constantly had slurs yelled at me in the halls. That's kind of why I sort of faded into the background. I didn't trust people to not want to hurt me in some way or another. Even when the guys approached me to join Hidden Block I was scared that they were tricking me so they could hurt me, but eventually I let them in, and they took care of me. Agreeing to join was the best decision I ever made, and I still feel bad because I can't make myself tell them or show them how much I care about them."

Shane thought back to the times he'd seen Ian with the other guys. At first glance he came across as stand offish but Shane knew better.

"You do a lot for them. I've heard you complimenting Luke's music or agreeing to help him record at ass o'clock in the morning. You played football with Jeff when PBG was sick even though you don't really like sports. You pretend not to know Wallid's secret even though most people have already figured it out, and I've seen the way you look at Jimmy. You're protective because you don't want him to go through what you did, and I know you let Caddy win at competitive games at least half the time you play against him to keep him happy because he misses home."

Ian went to protest but the look Shane gave him told Ian he wouldn't get anywhere if he did.

"You're a good person Ian."

Before Ian could reply Mimi was yelling at them, well at Shane and she was getting closer. A few other people from their class were with her, including a very uncomfortable looking Kaksu.

"Aw, is the wittle baby compwaning to his fwiend? Did the baby get upset?" Mimi let out a shrill laugh until she was close enough to see that it was Ian sitting next to Shane.

"I think you should leave," Ian stated, anger spiking through his voice yet he looked calm, in fact he was smirking and Mimi looked scared.

"Pfft, whatever," Mimi laughed, but her voice was wavering. Ian glared at her causing her to gulp and in less than a second she was leaving, her group following her.

"What was that about?" Shane questioned, knowing Mimi didn't tend to listen to people nor get intimidated.

"Oh, I just happen to know some information that would ruin her if it got out, or at least she thinks it will."

As much as Shane hated gossip he couldn't help but ask Ian to dish out the dirt.

"Really? You expect me to do that whole gay stereotype thing where I'm a huge gossip? Eh, not like you'd spread it anyway, and she is trying to make your life miserable. Okay, she and Mai used to be roommates, and now they hate each other."

Shane nodded, he already knew this, everyone knew this.

"Well Mai came out as bi to her and Mimi made a move but it didn't go s well. Mimi took it out on Mai, spreading a shit tone of rumours and threatened Mai, saying that if she even tried to tell anyone what really happened she would tell everyone that it was Mai that made a move and that Mai tried to force Mimi into doing stuff with her."

Shane shouldn't have been surprised. He knew Mimi was a bitch but he never knew she was that evil.

"So how do you know?"

"I overheard her threatening Mai a few weeks into this year. Since then I've been keeping an eye on Mimi, and she is a lot worse that people think. She was planning on telling everyone a fact story about Mai because she thought Mai had told Hana what happened but I recorded her threats so now she's scared, which is useful."

"Very. I didn't know you and Mai were that close."

Ian let out a chuckle as he remembered all the things Mai had said about him when she thought he couldn't hear. She was never cruel, just misinformed.

"We weren't. Not till Hana came here, but even if we weren't friends I'd still help her, no one deserves to be treated like that."

Shane suddenly felt terrible for being just horrible to Mai, and Hana as well, even though he had been a lot better since she joined the club but he could still be a little mean.

Before they could continue the bell went for class.

"You coming man?" Ian asked when Shane showed no interest in moving.

"I don't know," Shane almost whined. Ian hated seeing Shane like this, well in a way it was nice to see that he was in fact a human and not a robot as Luke often posed as a possibility. However, Ian would like to have seen that be confirmed in a better set of circumstances, such as Shane being happy, to the point where he actually showed it.

"Um, I mean I doubt we'll actually learn anything but I don't think you want a lecture from Miss Shizuka next time you come to class."

Shane shrugged. He really didn't want that lecture but it beat having everyone staring at him and whispering just loud enough for Shane to hear every word they said.

"Well, I mean I doubt this is really an appealing offer, I'm just scraping the bottom of the barrel here, but if you come to class I'll tell you something about me that's similar about what's going around about you." Ian figured it might make Shane feel better and Ian trusted him not to say anything. Maybe it was just Hidden Block logic and he needed to hang out with Hana a bit more. Shane thought about it and he did want to get to know Ian better so he took the bait. This would be called Normal Boots logic.

"Okay, help me up."

Ian reached his hand out, taking Shane's in his, and helped him up. When their hands touched neither of them could deny that they felt something between them. Something more than friendship.

Class wasn't as bad as Shane thought it would be, especially since Ian had told Mimi straight. Like Ian said they didn't really learn anything other than information about their teachers newest ex.

After class Shane and Ian went to Shane's room since Jirard was at some Itty Bitty Kitty club meeting trying to get Princess Pumpernickel.

They spent some time complaining about class and talking about the next tournament before it came time for Ian to reveal his secret.

Ian was nervous. Was he really about to share his most embarrassing secret with the guy he had just recently gotten a crush on? Shane noticed Ian's discomfort.

"Hey, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'm not going to force you."

Ian shook his head. There was something inside him that was telling him to get that he needed to get this off his chest. That he would feel better.

"No, I promise. So, um, well it started half way through last year I started getting these really bad nightmares. I'm stuck in this room, with nothing but a chair, potted plant, a T'V. and a camera. The T.V. only played old retro shows and safety tips. When it's not playing anything there's all this static and I'm alone, like this crippling loneliness comes over me and it's so real, and when I have these dreams a lot of the times I... Well I, y'know." Ian really didn't want to say out loud that he wet the bed. Luckily Shane didn't find it hard to fill in the blanks.

"Does anyone else know?"

Ian nodded his face was bright crimson.

"only Caddy. I got moved into a room on my own due to the bullying, but this year they needed another space since Caddy's application went through late, and I was the only one with an extra bed. I was terrified and tried my best not to sleep but eventually it happened. Caddy was understanding, and never used it against me, or treated me differently."

Shane had always suspected Ian and Caddy were closer than they seemed. It made him a little jealous.

"So things worked out pretty well then?"

Ian nodded. The way Shane was looking at him made him nervous and he regretted telling Shane anything.

"I'm gonna go then I'll... I'll see you later."

Ian felt as if he could cry. He'd just humiliate himself in front of the guy he liked and there was no way back.

"Ian wait!" Shane always shouted, caused Ian to jump.

"I'm sorry, I just... I'm not good with sympathy or showing emotion."

Ian chucked, knowing that struggle way to well.

"Do you want me to list all the times you've been sympathetic or shown emotion?"

Shane laughed, shaking his head as he tried to calm himself.

"I'm good thanks."

The pair laughed and joked around for a few moments which helped Ian gained some confidence.

"So what motions were you having trouble showing?"

Shane blushed.

"That, that maybe I like you more than I like most other people."

Ian smiled that same smile Shane had quickly grown to love, before leaning in and kissing Shane on the lips.

"I feel the same way," Ian whispered against Shane's lips before kissing him again.


End file.
